F.E.A.R.
by Question Mark
Summary: *Rating may and probably WILL go up* Link, Zelda and a few others are to spend 3 horror-filled nights in an old town while investigating an old prison which is claimed to be haunted. Based on the MTV show...F.E.A.R!! Plz R&R *Co. Author: Difinity*
1. Default Chapter

??Question Mark?? : Disclaimer.

  


Disclaimer:??Question Mark?? does NOT own any Zelda characters featured in this story.

  


Difinity: I, his cousin, own Difinity which is © me. You take, I sue.

  


??Question Mark??: and Question Mark is © me.

  


A/N: LOTS of BAD language. My cousin co. wrote this with me and she's...insane. Really. ( not in real life of course....I think.)

  


  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

  


In this kingdom of Hyrule, a hero named Link and a princess named Zelda, sat bored as hell in Zelda's castle.

  


Zelda: Link...I'm bored, what the hell are we gonna do?

  


Link: I dunno. Let's go around and explore, and maybe SOMETHING exciting will pop up * getting up*

  


  


Once outside, Link and Zelda went riding on Epona to Lake Hylia, to go fishing. For no apparent reason. Upon arriving, in the middle of Lake Hylia, stood two people in a boat, a boy and a girl, arguing so damn loud, you could hear them from across the lake.

  


Zelda&Link: o.O;;;;;

  


Girl: *very mad* What the hell are you talking about?! Damnit!! You're such a fucking dumbass!!

  


Boy: * very mad* Well if we're gonna go, we need more people, shithead!

  


Girl: **** you.

  


Zelda: * shakes her head* Such bad language. Tsk tsk. They should be decapitated!! Link please go over and straighten things out!

  


Link: WHAT?! I'm not gonna go over there with those maniacs!!

  


Zelda: * puppy dog eyes*

  


Link: NO.

  


Zelda: * BIGGER puppy dog eyes*

  


Link: * breaking* N-No!

  


Zelda: * eyes getting watery*

  


Link:............* swims over to people*

  


Zelda: YAY!!

  


At the people's boat.

  


Link: * soaking wet* Uh..what the hell is going on here?

  


Girl and Boy: * look at each other, then evil grins appear*

  


Girl: Oh nothing. Say....have we got a great idea. * snickers*

  


Boy: Uh...yeah! How would you and a couple of your friends like to be on T.V? (A/N: I know, t.v.'s and computers probably weren't around, but just pretend, people!)

  


Link: T.V.? Well, hell ye- wait a minute...Why?

  


Girl: Oh just because. My cousin and I are gonna be on this T.V. show named, F.E.A.R and we need more people to join us.

  


Link: What's in it for us? I mean the people other than you and him. * points to boy*

  


Boy: It's worth 5,000 rupees for each person who is there to the end.

  


Link: O.O

  


Girl: My name's Difinity.

  


Boy: And my name's Question Mark

  


Eventually, Link talked Zelda into coming. In the end, it was Link, Zelda, Difinity, Question Mark, Ganondorf, Impa, Naboroo, Malon, Darunia, Saria, and Ingo. They traveled to an unknown location, faraway from Hyrule. They were led to a safe house, not too deep inside the woods. They would sleep during the day, and complete their dares at night starting at 12:00 midnight.....

  


  


NIGHT ONE

12:00 MIDNIGHT

  


Difinity: * reading the F.E.A.R introduction off of the computer* Welcome to MTV's 

F.E.A.R. You are here to investigate the Melcina Villiage Castle, which had served as a prison 50 years ago. You and your teammates have 3 nights to determine whether or not the castle is haunted. Each one of you will chose a color and will be assigned a camera. Anyone can leave at anytime, but you will not collect the prize money. Good Luck.

  


Malon: * bringing a bag* Okay, let's choose our colors.

  


*Everyone reaches in the bag and pulls a colored piece of paper*

Question Mark: Sliver

  


Link: Brown

  


Difinity: Blue

  


Impa: Purple

  


Zelda: Pink

  


Ganondorf: Grey

  


Naboroo: Orange

  


Malon: Yellow

  


Saria: Green

  


Darunia: Red

  


Ingo: White

  


Malon: *clicks on 'Dare'* Oh No!!

  


Everyone sees computer and screams.

  


Everyone: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

  


  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  


  


Question Mark: *evil smile* Well, if you wanna find out who goes first, keep on reading the story. Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!

  


Difinity: o.O;;; .....Anyway, hope you like and plz r&r! Also, if you would like to be in this fic, just leave your name and the color you'd like to be in your review or e-mail Question Mark. The first five people who ask will DEFINITELY be in it!! Plz Review!!!!

  



	2. Night One Part One

??Question Mark??: Disclaimer

  


Disclaimer:??Question Mark?? does NOT own any Zelda character featured in this story.

  


Difinity: Difinity © rightful owner

  


??Question Mark??: Question Mark © rightful owner

  


A/N: Italics will be used for radio communication

  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  


  


Malon: * sweatdrop* I-It says..." Dare 1: Red, go the basement, located on the lowest level. Blue will accompany you. Once there, wait for further instructions. Orange will navigate."

  


Difinity: I guess that's me and Darunia. *sweatdrop*

  


Malon: Oh no! I hope you guys will be okay...

  


Darunia: Ha! This is nothing! This dare will soon be over and it will be a thing of the past!

  


Everyone: *sweatdrop*

  


Difinity: * strapping on equipment* Naboroo, you're gonna navigate, right?

  


Naboroo: Yes. You guys, be careful.

  


Darunia and Difinity have left the safe house.

  


Difinity: * walking through the forest* _Naboroo, can you hear me?_ * talking through the radio*

  


Naboroo: _Loud and clear!_

  


Darunia: * to Difinity* Well, we have arrived! * points to GIANT creepy castle*

  


Difinity: Shit. O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

  


Naboroo: _Okay guys, listen up! Enter the castle and at the entrance, turn left into a long corridor._

  


Difinity& Darunia: * walking inside, turn left, walk down the corridor, they reach a flight of stairs going down.*

  


Difinity: _Okay Naboroo. We're near a flight of stairs._

Naboroo: _They're going down right?_

  


Difinity:_ Right. Now what?_

  


Naboroo:_ Go down until you see a doorway on your right. Once inside...._

  


Darunia: _What? What do we do?_

  


Naboroo: * takes deep breath* _Darunia, you have to lie down, and let Difinity strap you down on the bed._

  


Darunia: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

  


Difinity: Not so high and mighty now, huh?

  


Darunia: Shut up.

  


They walk inside, and Darunia lies down on the bed. Difinity straps him down, and he is unable to move.

  


Darunia: _Okay, now what?_

  


Naboroo: _Shit!!_

  


Difinity& Darunia: _WHAT?!_

  


Naboroo:* reading from computer* _This was once a torture chamber for prisoners, who had gone insane and caused chaos in the prison. They were immediately put to death, by being pulled apart. The straps were placed on the prisoner's arms, legs, and head. Other men would turn handles that were connected to the ropes. The victim was pulled apart and the remains were tossed into a furnace._

  


Difinity: _So? Now what? _

  


Naboroo: * reading from computer* _Blue, you must leave Red in said position and travel to the cafeteria. Red, you must remain there for 3 hours in radio silence. In other words, you gotta stay there for three hours, and no one is allowed to talk to you._

  


Darunia: _WHAT?!?!?!?!? NO WAY!! I'M NOT DOING THIS SHIT!!! COUNT ME OUT!!_

  


Naboroo: _Come one Darunia! It's no that long! Please do it!_

  


Difinity: Don't be a wuss. Stay here and I'll be back for you in three, okay?

  


Difinity has left the room. Darunia must stay there for three hours in radio silence.

  


Difinity: *snickering* _Good one. Now I go back to the safe house right?_

  


Naboroo: ..........._No_.

  


Difinity: O.O;;;; _NO!? What the hell do ya mean 'No' ?!?!?!?!?!?_

  


Naboroo: _Just like I said. NO!! Huh? Oh! _

  


Difinity: _What now!?_ * very mad* 

  


Naboroo: _We got some new team mates!! Here, let me put them on!_ * switches people*

  


Person #1: _Hi! My name's fire9tasadaris! This rocks.....I'm on TV!!!!!_

  


Difinity: --; _.....okay, I'm glad to meet you but-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!_

  


fire9tasadaris: _WHAT?!?!?!_

  


Difinity: _?????!!!! SHIT!! ALL THESE NOISES!! SOMETHING'S FOLLOWING ME!!!_ *running* _Whew...I think it's gone..._

  


fire9tasadaris: _That's good. You SCARED me!!_

  


Difinity: ^-^;;;;;;

  


fire9tasadaris: _Oh, here's someone else!_

  


Person #2: _He-llo! My name's Jadie! How are ya?_

  


Difinity: _Well besides having the shit scared outta me a minute ago, fine._

  


Jadie: ^-^ _Cool. Is it scary there? I can't wait to get to my dare!_

  


Difinity: _Yeah well, I thought so too. Then some whacked out crap scared the hell outta me._

  


Jadie: _Oh.... still, I like it! Here, let me put on someone else..._

  


Difinity: How many new people are there? * to herself*

  


Person #3: _HI!!! I'm Taur! Nice to meet ya!!_

  


Difinity: _Same here._

  


Taur: _heh heh.._

  


Difinity: _What?_

Taur:_ Do you really think it's haunted?_

  


Difinity: _What?_

  


Taur: _The prison._

  


Difinity: _I guess._

  


Taur: _I remember reading about it and I read that after it was closed down, the spirits of the dead prisoners would go and KILL whoever was inside._

  


Difinity: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;

  


Taur: _Oh! Someone else wants to talk to you!_ * switched*

  


Person #4: _Wow! I'm really here! Hi! I'm ArticFox400!_

  


Difinity: _Hi._

  


ArticFox400: _Whoa...it sure is dark around here._

  


Difinity: *hears thumping sound* _........You can say that again..._*sweatdrop*

  


ArticFox400: _You okay? You sound nervous._

  


Difinity: _Believe me, you have no idea..._

  


ArticFox400: _Here's another new person!_

  


Person #5: ^-^ _Hello! My name's Misty! This is soooo cool! I can't believe I'm here!_

  


Difinity: _I'm cold. _

  


Misty: _Well aren't you done with your dare yet?_

  


Difinity: _According to Naboroo, no. Argh...._

  


Misty: _Wow....you must have a lot of guts...being there..all alone...in a haunted prison..with only the spirits of the dead crazy prisoners...in the DARK...with no one around..._

  


Difinity: * huge sweatdrop and very scared now* _Uhh... Misty, can we hurry?? Please??_

  


Misty: _Okay! But last but now least..here's....._

  


Person #6: _PokeGirl! Ta da!_

  


Difinity: * shivering* _H-h-h-hi..._

  


  


PokeGirl: _Are you cold?_

  


Difinity: _Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yes........_

  


PokeGirl: _Uh oh..if your cold now....eep. Uh, hey I'm gonna read your dare, okay?_

  


Difinity: _Okay..._

  


PokeGirl: *reading dare off of computer* _Blue head to the cafeteria and wait there for futher instructions. Mauve will navigate. _*stops reading from computer* _Yay! I get to navigate!!_

  


Difinity: _lead on then...._

  


*Difinity walks to cafeteria and stands there, shivering*

  


Difinity: O-o-o-o-okay....DAMN! It's REALLY cold in here!! .

  


PokeGirl: *sweatdrop* Um...*to the other people on the safe house* Does she really have to do this?

  


Link: O.O Yeah.....but I sure as hell wouldn't want to do that!

  


Difinity: _Do what? Guys?_ * hears stomping in the background* _G-guys?_ * sound is getting REALLY loud and closer* _G-GUYS?!??!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!?_

  


Link: _Okay...Difinity you have to-_

  


Difinity: _AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! _* screams the top of her lungs* _AHHHHHH!!!_ _EEEEKKK!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!_

  


Link: _Difinity?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! DIFINITY?!?!?!?!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?_

  


Everyone: _DIFINITY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?_

  


Radio Silence......

  


  


  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  


??Question Mark??: I'm really sorry about being so damn late. But school started and I have a crap-load of homework. I hardly have anytime to update so updates will be VERY slow. I've been thinking of handing over the project to Difinity, since she has a bit more time to update.

  


Difinity: Whatever, but remember, I got my OWN fic to update, and I have very little time, if any, to update. But if the project gets turned over to me, then I'll *hopefully* update more often. Oh and thanx to all the reviewers!! Well give you guys dares in the next chapter and later on too! Thankies~!

  


??Question Mark??: Laterz!!!!!!

  


  


  



End file.
